prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Breathe Chapter 7
"Hey, hey, hey, didn't Nagisa act weird today?" Shiho stated as she played walking on the small bench while extending her hands aside to keep her in balance. Rina ignore her question and thought about Nagisa. She squeezed her hand bag robe; sickly worried about her best friend. She moved her eye pupils back and forth while the tears started to form up. "Rina?" Shiho stopped and tilted her head to see Rina's face; Rina's tears escaped and she clenched her hands in anger. "Why didn't you notice it before?" Shiho moved her head back as she let out a 'huh?' "Those bruises on her leg, when she passed out during the tournament. Why didn't you listen to me?" Rina moved her head to Shiho as tears escaped and Shiho backed, terrified. Rina noticed Shiho's reactions and her terrifying eyes; she snapped back to normal and dried her tears while Shiho cautioned approached her. "I'm sorry, Shiho. I-I-I'm just so worried about her…" Shiho sensed that it was okay for her to approach her; she did so and hugged her best friend while Rina cried again. " I understand, I understand, I understand. Nagisa still haven't told us what the doctor said. But…" Shiho looked at Rina, wiping her tears. "It's probably nothing serious. She's probably has a normal flu but since she didn't treated herself, it got worse. But don't worry, it's not like it's fatal." Shiho smiled, making Rina smile too. She thought that Shiho was right; if it was something serious Nagisa would tell them, right? But if they knew Nagisa, she'd hid any information's or her feelings in order to avoid her friends being worried about her. Like when Kujou-san discovered that Nagisa was moving to Osaka, she never told them or Yukishiro-san. But luckily it was a mistake. What was Nagisa hiding from this time? Rina began to worry as she thought more and more of it. "Fuji-P senpai!" they heard a familiar voice coming from the Boys High School. They looked at each other before they tracked the voice to see who it was, yet they recognized the voice but they wanted to make sure. With Shiho on the front lead, Rina stopped at the exact time as Shiho only to bump onto her. They were hiding behind a wall; Shiho peeked and, to her surprise, she saw Nagisa and Fuji-P together. Rina took the change to peek too, she reacted the same as Shiho. "Come on, Nagisa, now's your change." Rina mumbled to herself too loud according to Shiho since she shushed her. Rina felt insulted but she kept on staring at those two lovely couples. Rina was getting bored of them talking and still nothing happened. But it amused them to see Nagisa blush whenever she saw Fuji-P or talked to him. "This is boring." Shiho said while she pouted. Rina turned away, ready to head home but she suddenly heard Shiho gasp which drew her attention; Nagisa finally went for it and kissed him. Rina covered her mouth in excitement and tried to stifle herself from yelling. When it was over, Nagisa ran away, leaving Fuji-P alone befuddled. Rina and Shiho turned away and left the school grounds quietly until when they were enough long from Fuji-P they started to yell in excitement while facing each other. "Oh my god!" "Did you see that?" Shiho asked, making sure if Rina saw the whole thing. "I totally did!" Rina replied excited. "I can totally, totally, totally see their wedding. Do you, Misumi Nagisa take Fujimura Shougo?" Shiho pantomimed a priest, holding an imaginary bible. "Yes I do." Rina said with squeaky voice, trying to sound like Nagisa. "And do you, Fujimura Shougo take Misumi Nagisa?" "I do." Rina said with deep voice. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." After they were done acting, they smiled out of their ears and hold hands while jumping repeatedly. "It's the best!" ---- It was eight o' clock in the morning already and Shiho and Rina rushed to the school to meet Nagisa to talk about yesterday. They had already forgotten about the problem that Nagisa was hiding because of the excitement. They came to school earlier than they should've been. Rina and Shiho sat together and talked to Honoka and waited patiently for their friend. The students heard the door open and turned to the person who entered. Nagisa was unusually to herself; instead of her happy go lucky face she was pale and angry. Honoka, worried, came to Nagisa to ask what's wrong as Nagisa sat down her seat, but she got cut off by Rina and Shiho who talked first while approaching her. "Hey, Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa." Shiho repeated as she and Rina approached her. "We saw you with him." Shiho friendly nudged Nagisa as she smiled slyly. Honoka tilted her head to the right with question mark above her head. But it immediately hit her who it was. "Leave me alone." Nagisa said with low voice only to make Rina and Shiho would hear. But Honoka heard too, she lifted her hand to touch Nagisa but withdrew it on second thought. "What?" Rina asked, thinking this was some kind of joke. Nagisa abruptly stood up as she slammed her hands on her desk. "I said leave me the fucking alone!" Everyone turned their attention to Nagisa, surprised when she swore. "You two have been a nuisance ever since I met you two." Nagisa pointed at Shiho, making Shiho's heart jump. "Especially you. You keep reapiting three words; it's irritating. You think you're cool, huh? You think you're special when you do that?" Rina grabbed Nagisa's arm. "Nagisa, we're your friends." Nagisa swung her fist in the air, hitting Rina. She flied backwards and landed on the desks and chairs. "Not anymore." Honoka grabbed her hand too, shocked over her friend's behavior. "Nagisa, what's gone into you?" Nagisa violently freed herself and approached to Honoka with her fists clenched. The first thing that came to her mind was that she was possible possessed by someone from Dark Zone. But as she examined her eyes better, it was clearly Nagisa but never in her life have she seen her act that way. Shiho helped Rina up as Rina muttered in pain but immediately shock it off as her eyes caught on Honoka and Nagisa. She came up to her face with low voice "We're through." With that, Nagisa secretly handed Honoka Mepple, went outside the classroom, leaving Honoka sitting by her desk devastated while the students stared shocked where Nagisa went out or whispered to each other. Nagisa took her list out of her skirt and stroke over 'End the relationship with Honoka, Shiho, Hikari and Rina'. She looked sadly at her friend's name, Hikari. She forgot to tell her too, but she thought about skipping that because Hikari was too sensitive and she couldn't be mean to her. As she put her list back in her skirt pocket, Nagisa placed her hand on the wall, pressing her hand from her while her tears streaming down her face. Her thoughts began to roam around her, telling her that she should go inside and apologize but half of it said that it was for the best. "I'm sorry, Honoka, Rina, Shiho…" she whispered between the sobs. Luckily for her, no one was in the halls so she could sob alone. She let herself fell down to her knees. ---- Misumi Ryouta ran to his home, happy and satisfied that his teacher was sick so he wouldn't have class and could leave earlier. But he was disappointed that the teacher on his first period wasn't sick otherwise he'd sleep little longer and that he must return to school. Half of the students were glad that the teacher was sick but the rest of them groaned. Those rests were that kind of kids who wanted to do nothing but study. Ryouta approached to the door and picked up his keys from his pocket. He opened the door while yelling to see if anybody was home. "I'm home!" No one answered. What did he expect it was ten in the morning. He closed the door, took his shoes off and put on his slippers who lay besides his sister. The first thing in his mind was borrowing his sister's CD. He should go off easily without 'Cobra Twist' since she wasn't home. Or was she? Ryouta approached to Nagisa's door and gulped before he opened it. "Onee-chan?" Ryouta asked caution as he peeked inside his sister room. No one was inside; he quickly went inside to her CDs. He went through ten discs and it wasn't there what he was looking for. Suddenly he saw a blanket with red color. He wondered what his sister was doing with a blanket in her room. Curious, he picked it up to see what that red color was. He shockingly dropped the blanket when he smelled an iron; he realized that it was covered in blood. Nagisa's blood. He backed up terrified and ended by running out of her room and in the living room where the phone was. He dialed the phone number, missing buttons so he had to start over again. He finally managed to dial the right buttons and he heard a ring. "Hello?" a female voice answered. Throughout the day was hell; Nagisa tried her best to avoid her friends but it seemed like they were already avoiding her. Even the witnesses of Nagisa's behavior gossiped everyone in the school and it spread so fast that everyone heard of it in one day. She was even called to the principal office for the first time and she had to lie to him that it was just a rumor. She scoffed. 'No wonder.' ' Without noticing, she felt dizzy again and grabbed her head as it was pouncing with pain. She fought the dizziness as she speeded her walk, but it was only making it worse and she felt her legs suddenly become light. She was at the hallway when her feet started to give away, but she shook her head, took up her keys and inhaled before she stepped into the house. "Misumi Nagisa!" she was startled by her mother's harsh voice when she opened the door. Takashi had his arms crossed as he stared at Nagisa angrily. He was even angrier than when she took off with Honoka during their vacation. Ryouta was nowhere to be seen, his door room was closed so she guessed that he went to his room. Rie had her hands on her hip, holding a blanket which immediately caught Nagisa's eyes when she saw the blood spot on it. "Where did you find it?" she asked as she tried to snatch the blanket from Rie's hands but Rie managed to pull it to her. When Nagisa backed up, Rie held the blanket infront of her. "Ryouta found this in your room." Nagisa clenched her teethes as she looked at Ryouta's room, knowing that he went into her room trespassing. "What's going on, Nagisa?" Rie asked, getting Nagisa's attention back to her. "Weird things have happened lately and you don't tell us what's wrong." Nagisa bowed her head down in shame. "Tell us, Nagisa. What's wrong?" Takashi added as he stepped into the conversation. Nagisa widened her eyes as she tried to make up a lie, but deep inside she wanted to tell the truth. But then it would make chaos. Nagisa lifted her head up as she began to speak. "I-"Nagisa stopped as she felt a painful stab in her chest and the dizziness return, this time she couldn't fight against it because without noticing, she collapsed. "Nagisa!" she heard her parents exclaim before her world was consumed by the darkness. ---- Doctor Kirino, please come to the surgery room. Doctor Kirino." The speaker announced with a female voice. With all walls white, Ryouta couldn't helped but feel creep out; he never liked hospitals or doctors with their needles. But now, all that he couldn't think about was about his sister's condition. He stared at the door where the doctors took Nagisa twenty minutes ago, hoping to get some good news. Rie had her face buried with her hands, worried, it all reminded her when her mother was transferred to the hospital and never came out alive. She clenched her hands and placed it infront of her mouth, automatically. Takashi had his hand on Rie's back, supporting her and telling her in low voice that everything was going to be fine, yet inside he was much worried as Rie. They all looked up when they heard a door open and saw doctor Hiyamori stepped out. "Misumi-san?" They all stood up as they heard their last names. "So how is she, doctor? Please tell me that's she's okay." Rie spoke first. "She's resting peacefully, don't worry if something goes wrong, we'll give her pills." Rie and Takashi shared each other look before Rie spoke again, with trembling voice. "W-what do you mean?" Hiyamori crooked an eyebrow as he looked strangely at Rie. "What do you mean? Don't you know?" he asked. Now everyone stared strangely at him. Hiyamori gaped as he switched looks to the room where he came from and to Nagisa's family. "Oh, no, Nagisa-san." He mumbled while he placed his hand on his forehead. "W-what?" Takashi broke the silence. Hiyamori sighed and rubbed his mouth as he didn't know what to say. "The reason why your daughter is constantly passing out and has a bruise on her left leg is because…" Hiyamori stopped, not ready to tell them. Rie widened eyes as she heard that Nagisa had a bruise on her leg. Why didn't she figure it out before? What kind of mother is she? Rie rubbed her fists together as she braced herself for the bad news. "Your daughter has leukemia." Rie automatically grabbed Hiyamori's arm in shock. "I-i-i-is it…?" Rie stuttered. "I'm afraid it is fatal." Rie fell down to her knees as tears escaped from her eyes. Takashi tried his best to fight against the tears; Ryouta switched looks between his parents and the doctor, not knowing what's going on. Rie covered her mouth with her hands as she started to cry.